Tell Me You Love Me
by Sometimesgreen
Summary: Collection of Percabeth oneshots./ All inspired by music. Rated T, even though everything is very mild.
1. Congratulations

Title: Congratulations

Plot : Annabeth's feelings over the period of a year without Percy.

Song : Congratulations by Blue October ft. Imogen Heap

Seriously guys, if you read this without listening to the song, you're missing

out **BIG **time! It's such an amazing song, too. The story won't seem the same if you don't.

_Trust me!_

Disclaimer : I wish I was as awesome as Rick Riordan, but clearly, I lack his skillz. So I don't own Percy Jackson

OR the song by Blue October & Imogen Heap.

_My heart, my pain won't cover up_

_You left me.. hu hu hu hu_

_My heart_

_My heart can't take this cover up_

_You left me.. hu hu hu hu _

"Congratulations." She whispered, her response no more then a foggy whisper. She could hear the waves crashing off next to them, but it wasn't really calming her. In fact, the ocean was just her problem. How is she suppose to enjoy those waves when they were washing away the person she needed the most?

"Annabeth, you don't sound thrilled."

That voice. It was a voice she was going to have to live without for an entire two years. She sighed, turning towards Percy Jackson. His green eyes sparkling, putting the sea to shame. He gazed intently on her, his normal sarcastic tone totally absent.

"I'm sorry, seaweed brain. It came out wrong." She paused. "I really am happy for you."

Of course she was happy for him. She wasn't too happy for herself.

Which sounds completely self absorbed, but she knew anyone in her position would understand.

It had been about a week after the war with Kronos, and things barely started getting back to normal. Annabeth was weary, and in a bit of a gloom because of her lost friends. So when she heard the news that Percy was asked to go live underwater and assist his father in rebuilding the palace for 2 years, she wasn't really thrilled. And it was really heart wrenching when she heard the news that he had said yes.

But he was thrilled. She could tell. He wanted to go, to find the acceptance from his father that he has yearned for since childhood. The only good feeling she has had since she heard the news was the one she got whenever he lit up and talked about all the things he could do and learn underwater. So, yes, she really was happy for him, even though it was going to be near unbearable for her.

Percy stopped, stepping infront of her. He leaned down to give her a sweet kiss, his lips tasting a mix between salt and candy. It was short, and Annabeth found herself craving more when he pulled away. He brushed away a curl, and then kissed her forehead.

"It's not forever."

She nodded, all though she knew that every hour, _no_, every minute was going to feel like forever three times over.

She looked for a good response in her head, but she couldn't find the right words to say.

"I love you."

Good enough.

_And I can't change this_

_I can never take it back_

_But now I can't change your mind_

_(You left me.. hu hu hu hu)_

_And I can't take this _

_Three Months_

It had been three months. Every emotion, every feeling, it was raw. She was jittery, jumping at every noise, taking in sharp breaths at every moment. Her pulse would begin to race, the way it normally does when he would kiss her or hold her hand. She silently wondered when she had become so needy.

Especially for him.

It shouldn't be like this. _It shouldn't be so damn hard._

But it was. It was impossible. It was _unbearable_, and it was only three months later.

_My heart, my pain won't cover up_

_You left me.. hu hu hu hu_

_My heart_

_My heart can't take this cover up_

_You left me.. hu hu hu hu_

_Five months_

She was like a ticking time bomb. No longer jittery, but ready to set off.

People avoided her, not wanting to be in her path when she exploded.

Her siblings never talked to her unless it was necessary, and nobody ever wanted to train with her.

And _nobody_, not one person, wanted to see her cry.

She would sit on the beach, waiting, tears dripping down into the sand. The ocean was calm, beautiful.

It still made her feel like hell, five months later.

_I came to see the light in my best friend_

_You seemed as happy as you'd ever been_

_My chance of being open was broken_

_And now you're Mrs. Him. _

_Seven Months_

Now, she yearned for him more then anything. It was a feeling of eating your entire meal but still never completely full. Like winning second place when you were _this close_ to getting first. She would lay in bed at night, not sleeping, craving every inch of him. Every sense, every feeling of him being there. It lingered, so close to reach, but never close enough.

She licked her lips. She could still taste that last kiss seven months later.

_And I can't change this_

_I can never take it back_

_But now I can't change your mind_

_(You left me.. hu hu hu hu)_

_And I can't take this_

_I can never take this back_

_But now I can't change your mind _

_Nine Months_

She was totally past feeling. Totally past emotion. She no longer lay awake at night, but just slept. She never dreamed, though.

She no longer craved him, but she had locked him away, deep inside of her. He banged on the cage she had put him in, beating it down, threating to get out and come and stare her right in the face. She held onto the key, though.

She had learned to live each day like it was nothing but a dream, totally unreal, and unfeeling, nine months later.

_Just make it go away_

_Make it go away_

_Please._

_Twelve Months_

She couldn't take it. Her emotions broke open, spilling right in front of her. She convulsed, aware of her heart strings wrapping around her lungs. His voice itched around her ear, but she could never scratch it. It was like she had gone completely insane.

She was in the worst kind of pain she has felt in her entire life, twelve months later.

_Is that seat taken?_

_Congratulations_

_Would you like to take a walk with me?_

_My mind it kind of goes fast_

_I'll try to slow it down for you_

_I think I'd love to take a drive_

_I want to give you something_

_I've been wanting to give to you for years_

_My heart_

She stood on the beach, ignoring the throbbing in her chest. Waves lapped at her feet, like it was Percy himself, caressing her, calming her. Like the ocean knew her pain, using its sympathy to try and heal the raw emotional wound she has made for herself.

She closed her eye, inhaling the sea spray. The wind was gentle, a warm breeze floating through her hair. She could feel the entire ocean soak into her bones, like a blanket wrapped tightly around all her pain.

It was like he was right there.

"Such a sight for sore eyes."

She slowly opened her eyes, trying to shake the hallucination. But when she turned around to look at the voice, she new it wasn't possible. Her hallucinations weren't typically this _good._

He stood there, taller and more build then before, his hair messy and tangled. But it was the eyes that sparkled just like the water around her feet that took all her wounds and put them in reverse.

He walked up to her, picking her up around the waist, the biggest smile flashing right at her. She couldn't keep her hands off of him, kissing his neck and his cheek and his forehead and his _lips._ Oh, gods, those lips.

"I decided to come home early. It was like being in hell." He set her down, but still holding onto her waist. He sat down in the sand, pulling her into his lap.

She gently moved a lock of his hair to the side, pressing her forehead against his, curled up warmly against him.

"It was that bad?" Her voice was hoarse, but he must have pretended not to notice. He kissed her again, and she knew he felt exactly the same way she did.

"Gods, Annabeth, I couldn't stand another minute apart from you."

She smiled, giving him what she had wanted to give him for years.

Her heart.

_Fin._

r&r

I'm not really happy with this, but I no matter what I erased or added, it just always stayed the same. So here you go.


	2. You're The Priestess, I Must Confess

Title: You're The Priestess, I must Confess

Plot: Percy's life with Annabeth

Song: Semi-Charmed Life by Third Eye Blind

I love this song. It reminds me alot of their relationship. Again, listen while you read! :)

Disclaimer : I wish I was as awesome as Rick Riordan, but clearly, I lack his skillz. So I don't own Percy Jackson

OR the song by Third Eye Blind.

_But now I'm struggling to survive_

_Those days you were wearing that velvet dress_

_You're the priestess, I must confess_

_Those little red panties_

_They pass the test_

Percy's life has never been _normal. _Ever. Even since he was a little kid, he could tell that there was always something different about him. Not to say it wasn't good, of course. I mean, he's had his fair share of obstacles, in fact, more then most. But there was things that made up for it.

For example, his mom. Oh man, she was _great._ She was one of those mothers who just loved so much. She never questioned Percy, and she was really never hard on him. Plus, she made the best blue cookies he has ever put in his stomach. Let's just ignore the fact that she's the _only _person who would make blue cookies.

Another thing that made his life pretty cool is the whole demigod thing. Of course, he doesn't need to explain how it's caused some problems in his lifetime. Sometimes he does wish to be a normal person, but every summer at Camp Half-Blood and all those cool water powers he has makes him take it back right away. Being half God had some serious upsides.

_I'm smiling, she living, she golden_

_She lives for me_

_Says she lives for me_

_Ovation_

_her own motivation_

But Percy never had to question what made his life _really_ special. Everyone had that little something that gets them through the day. For some people it's their career, or their kids, or their favorite hobby. For Percy, though, his really just took the cake.

Annabeth Chase.

Oh _gods._ Annabeth. He wondered how a guy like him caught a girl like her. Not only was she the epitome of gorgeous, with soft curls, a toned body, and eyes the deepest shade of gray, but she had the personality to match it. She was loving, but still independent. Fierce, but soft. And smart. Of course, she was a genius. Basically, she had the entire package.

The best part about it, though, was how she understood him. She would sit there on his bad nights and listen to him bitch and complain about every bad thing, not saying a word. And she would smile and laugh right beside him on his good ones. Plus, she knew what it was like to spend your days fighting off monsters and protecting the world from grave danger at four in the morning.

Of course, they still fought. Like he said before, she could be fierce. If she didn't agree with something he said, well, she would always let him know.

_In the kindess way possible, of course._

They both loved to compete with each other, and there was plenty of nights where he slept on the couch of their tiny apartment.

But even with all the bad times, he was positive that she was the cherry on his more then semi-charmed life. Like his own personal goddess, his own priestess.

_I believe in the sand beneath my toes,_

_The beach gives a feeling,_

_An earthy feeling,_

_I believe in the faith that grows,_

_And the four right chords can make me cry,_

_When I'm with you I feel like I could die._

_And that would be all right, _

Percy grinned a bit when he heard the lock in the door, letting him know that his cherry was home. He sat up, meeting her at the door with a grin on his face. She lit up instantly, and he pulled her into kiss. She was more then willing to comply, the two of them backing into the now closed door. She stopped to breath, meeting his eye.

"You're in a good mood tonight." She said softly, her voice sending tingles down his spine. Grabbing her jacket and throwing it to the floor he noticed something red and lacy underneath her dress. He raised an eyebrow, causing her to pull him into another quick kiss.

Pulling away, he picked her up and carried her away to their bedroom.

"I was just thinking about how good I've got it."

She giggled, which was normally un-Annabeth, but he gave her a sly grin anyway, taking his semi-charmed life and shutting the door.

_Fin._

_R&R_


End file.
